


doodles in the dark

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Coach Kindaichi Yuutarou, background Hinata Shouyou/Kenma Kozume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “Yuutarou?” Tobio calls as he walks through the door. “I’m home!”There’s no immediate answer. Tobio sighs as he slips his sneakers off and pads into the bedroom. The noise of the shower water turning off answers his question as to where his boyfriend is, so he sets his duffel on the floor, strips his shirt off, and flops onto the bed.“That you, Tobio?” calls Yuutarou’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.“Nah,” Tobio answers, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Burglar.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	doodles in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> happy birthday Jess <3 you deserve all the good things in the world and I'm so glad to call you a friend <3 hope you enjoy this!

“Yuutarou?” Tobio calls as he walks through the door. “I’m home!”

There’s no immediate answer. Tobio sighs as he slips his sneakers off and pads into the bedroom. The noise of the shower water turning off answers his question as to where his boyfriend is, so he sets his duffel on the floor, strips his shirt off, and flops onto the bed.

“That you, Tobio?” calls Yuutarou’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Nah,” Tobio answers, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Burglar.”

“Good thing I’ve got this cast to hit you with.” 

Yuutarou comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, and Tobio manages to lift his head to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend dripping with water and wrapped waist-down in a towel. If he were less exhausted, he might want to do something about it. As it is, he smiles softly.

“Sure you wouldn’t just scare ‘em away with the sight of you?” he teases.

Yuutarou scoffs as he crosses the room. He leans down and kisses the side of Tobio’s head. “Good thing you’re so tired or I’d have to get you back for that.”

“Another time, then,” Tobio says. His eyes fall shut for a few minutes, and the noise of Yuutarou getting ready for bed fills his head. He must drift off, because the next thing he knows for sure is the mattress dipping under Yuutarou’s weight. Tobio rolls over and throws his arm across Yuutarou blindly, and his hand collides with Yuutarou’s encased arm.

“Ow,” he mumbles, peeking his eye open to look up at Yuutarou.

Yuutarou laughs. “That’s what you get, I guess,” he says. He runs his hand through Tobio’s hair. “How was your trip?” 

“Long, mostly,” Tobio answers. His statement is punctuated by a yawn that Yuutarou feels the need to poke. Tobio scrunches up his nose. “Tell me what happened with your arm.”

Yuutarou sighs. “That Kobayashi kid sent a ball flying toward the bench, right at Ito-kun’s face, and in trying to save him I fell and broke it.”

Tobio, to his credit, suppresses his laughter. “How long are you stuck with it?”

“Six weeks,” Yuutarou whines. “I can barely write on the board, Tobio.”

Tobio sits up and leans over to the bedside table. “But it won’t need surgery or anything?” he asks as he rummages through the drawer.

“No, it’s a clean fracture,” Yuutarou answers.

Tobio finds his treasure: a permanent marker. He turns back to Yuutarou and holds it up. “May I?”

Yuutarou rolls his eyes, but Tobio doesn’t miss the way his lips quirk upward. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Tobio takes Yuutarou’s hand and rests it in his lap gently. “Anything else eventful happen while I was gone?”

“Shouyou called,” Yuutarou says, resting his head against the headboard. Tobio begins to draw on his cast. “He and Kozume are getting a puppy.”

“Shouyou basically is a puppy,” Tobio says.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Yuutarou answers. “He said that’ll make him much more qualified to take care of one.”

Tobio laughs quietly and catches Yuutarou shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. “That’s all?”

“Kozume said he’s got a ring in his pocket,” Yuutarou says.

Tobio looks up sharply. “You didn’t lead with that?”

Yuutarou grins. “Thought that’d get your attention. They’ve been together forever, you know.”

“Not as long as us,” Tobio says. 

Yuutarou blinks at him. Tobio swallows and goes back to focusing on Yuutarou’s cast, turning his wrist slightly so he can continue his work.

“He said he’s just waiting for the right time to do it,” Yuutarou continues, and Tobio picks up on the traces of hesitation in his voice. He nods to indicate he should go on. “But he said he’ll make sure Shouyou calls you when it happens.”

“I can’t believe that little idiot is getting married,” Tobio says, shaking his head. “He’s gonna ask me to be his best man, isn’t he?”

“You or Natsu,” Yuutarou says. When Tobio looks up to gauge his level of seriousness, there’s laughter in Yuutarou’s eyes. “She’d look good in a suit.”

“Better than you, that’s for sure.”

“And a hell of a lot better than you.”

“Mm,” Tobio agrees. He caps the marker and sits up to admire his work.

Yuutarou looks down and balks. Tobio has covered his cast in little hearts, scribbling his initials inside each one. They’re pretty cute, if Tobio has anything to say about it. Yuutarou groans.

“My kids are gonna make so much fun of me,” he says, lifting his hand so he can examine it. “You know that, right?”

“You’re a grown adult, Yuu,” Tobio says evenly. “If they keep bugging you tell them to shut up and run twenty laps. That’s what Coach Ukai made us do any time Shouyou asked about him and Takeda-sensei.”

Yuutarou looks up at Tobio, who can’t keep the grin from breaking out over his face.

“You’re an asshole,” Yuutarou says, but despite his words he leans in and presses his lips to Tobio’s. “You’re a terrible boyfriend and I can’t believe I was looking forward to you coming home.”

“You missed me,” Tobio says between kisses. “At least as much as I missed you.”

“Even more than you missed me,” Yuutarou argues. He cups Tobio’s jaw with his good hand. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Tobio closes his eyes. “Two whole weeks before we travel again, too.”

“I can think of so many things we can do in two weeks,” Yuutarou says.

“That’s so many naps I can take,” Tobio says.

They both laugh. Yuutarou kisses his forehead.

“You should get some sleep,” he murmurs against Tobio’s skin. “We can talk more tomorrow. I’ll call practice a little early so I can cook you dinner.”

“I’m not that hopeless in the kitchen,” Tobio argues for what must be the hundredth time.

“You really are,” Yuutarou says.

Tobio huffs. “At least with only one arm your skills are about on par with mine.”

Yuutarou laughs, his chest shaking under Tobio’s touch. “Fortunately I didn’t fall in love with you for your cooking skills.”

“I’m sure it was my stellar personality,” Tobio says, a huge yawning breaking through his words. 

Yuutarou kisses him once more. “Sleep, Tobio. You’ve earned it.”

Tobio doesn’t argue with him. He slips out of Yuutarou’s embrace and lays back down, making sure to throw his legs over onto Yuutarou’s side of the bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he begins to drift off. Yuutarou helps him along by stroking his hair gently.

“When we do get married,” Tobio says into the pillow, “we should get a dog, too. Keep you company while I’m gone.”

He doesn’t notice the way Yuutarou’s hand has frozen part way through his hair, nor does he see the way Yuutarou’s face softens at his words. He’s asleep before he hears Yuutarou’s response.

“That sounds like a good idea, Tobio.”

As Tobio begins to snore, Yuutarou looks to the sock drawer, where (unbeknownst to Tobio) there’s a ring box stuffed inside his least favorite pair of socks. Yuutarou smiles to himself as he watches his boyfriend shift slightly, his breaths deepening and evening out. 

He opens his phone with his free hand and sends a text to Shouyou.

_ >>Wanna help me plan a proposal? _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to my team  
> links to socials in bio


End file.
